bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ishida Ryuichi
|birthdate = January 17 |age = 15 |gender = Male |height = 180 cm (5'11") |weight = 143.3 kg (145 lbs) |eyes = Silver-Grey |hair = Silver-Grey |bloodtype = AB |affiliation = |occupation = Quincy Ishida General Medical International CEO High School Student Karakura High School 29th Student Council President |partner = ADA |base of operations = Ishida House, Kitakawase, , Japan, |education = Various Private Tutors Various Elite Institutions of Education (abroad) Advanced Engineering (Chemical, Electrical, and Mechanical) Advanced Computer Technology |marital status = Single |alignment = True Neutral |family = (Father) Unnamed Mother (presumed deceased) (Grandfather) (Grandmother, deceased) (Great-grandfather, deceased) |status = Alive |weapon = Silber Rüstung |ginto = Silber Pentagramm}} Ryūichi Ishida (石田龍一, Ishida Ryūichi, lit. "Stone Field Where a River Flows, Supreme Dragon") is the son of , heir to the ancient ways of the , and known as the Quincy Prince (滅却師王子, Kunishi Ouji). Renown for his cool tempered persona and astounding intellect, he has become an influential figure among the spiritually sensitive in the , due to the marvels of his inventions and prowess as a Quincy. Motivated entirely by his own personal pride in himself and in the human race, he has become a staunch protector of humanity against any and all threats from the spiritual realms. He is an accomplished inventor and when not investigating spiritual activity is busy toiling away researching and developing new technologies. This has led him to develop through observation, several of 's greatest wonders, such as the , and an artificial spirit; ADA. He has affiliated himself with several organizations throughout the years such as the PSDA, a human world centric investigative group, as well as Soul Society's Shinsengumi. Despite his efforts, Soul Society remains wary of him and has monitored his progress due his family's past association with the , and rumors of his own ties to this group that nearly brought Soul Society to its knee's. Appearance Befitting his princely persona, Ryūichi is a teen of above average height, broad shoulders and a muscular yet lithe frame. His choice of eye-ware while odd, doesn't appear to detract from his appearance, on the contrary, instead it gives him a rather regal and mature appearance. His neatly combed light-grey hair hangs loosely just above his eyes, framing around his head with a vibrant sheen like polished silver. Complimenting his hair are similarly colored shimmering silver eyes, reflecting none of his emotions, maintaining the bearing of a man who knows no fear. His features are soft yet hard, showing characteristics of his youth, yet they possess the masculine overture's of an older more mature gentlemen. He wears a pressed high-school uniform as standard for a high-schooler, though it has been heavily modified. Interwoven into its fabric are the spiritual fibers of a Spider-Hollow's silk, giving it a velvet touch but the strength and durability several thousand times that of modern Kevlar. From his tucked and crisp buttoned up shirt, expensive tie and shoes, Ryuichi preserves an air of elegance and fashion; all extensions of his pride and vanity. He moves with a dancers grace---fluid and flowing and exudes the indomitable authority of a military general. All this taken in stride with his domineering personality, confident manner, and aristocratic features make Ryuichi a highly charismatic and natural leader. Personality Noble. Everything about Ryuichi from his elegant attire to his aristocratic features boldly announce his heritage and upbringing. Raised as the scion of the Ishida Clan, Ryuichi is versed in all manner of business relations, politics and leadership. As a child he was subjected to brutal, even harsh training regiments and was demanded to exceed them for his grandfather expected no less. While his father journeyed far and wide combating evil and saving the world, Ryuken would shoulder the burden of rearing his grandson into a proper and productive member of society, yet also transferring to him all of the knowledge and history of the Quincy. Despite the hardships, Ryuichi not only rose to the challenge but thrived in it. He possesses a rare thirst for knowledge that is insatiable, taking to his instruction with a zeal that left even Ryuken inwardly amazed. Upon learning of not only the physical world, but of the infinite reaches of the spiritual, he became determined to unearth their secrets. He studied everything he could get his hands on; the sciences, biology, engineering, and the creative arts of self expression such as music, poetry and philosophy. He absorbed all that he could find and more. When it came time to learning of his heritage, he was filled with bliss. Just as he was curious of the world around him so too was he astounded by his own potential, throwing himself into his training. Yet he is the prince, and one of the last surviving Quincy, and heir to the Ishida family. Such upbringing when combined with his genius have made Ryuichi supremely confident in himself and his abilities. He displays an aura of pride so palpable and intense one would think it a cloak he wrapped around himself. But then he does little to dissuade them of their views. His tone, while eloquent is condescending and snobbish. He talks as though weary of conversing in such "simple tongue", and disdains any he believes a fool. His markedly high intellect and formidable combat prowess make this list very, very large. His respect is difficult to earn and he is slow to trust, and constantly scrutinizes everything about a person. These features however when wrapped together to form the persona that is Ryuichi give him a natural charisma. People look to him because he is confident, they respect his authority because he is commanding and decisive, and they value his opinion for he displays a rare intellect few have ever seen. His reasons for fighting, for pushing beyond the limits be it himself or the sciences he studies are difficult to ascertain. He performs these tasks with such stoicism its a wonder why he does them at all. At first glance the answer appears simple; pride. He is one the best and brightest minds of his generation, possessing skills and powers few could ever hope to match especially given the time-frame in which he acquired his abilities. Pride would demand nothing less than his best, and that he put to use the skills he was graced with. But peel away the layers and a methodology begins to form around his actions. However much disdain and open contempt he may show to his fellow peers, Ryuichi genuinely believes in potential; his own and perhaps humanity as a whole. Further beneath that the reasons become multi-faceted, and none, not even his grandfather are privy to. As he has matured from first entering onto the world stage, Ryuichi has demonstrated himself in a manner that speaks volumes of his inner character. He will defend humanity at every turn and at every opportunity, never once will he turn his back to those too weak to defend themselves against the strong. He is few of friends, but protects and guards those around him fiercely, exacting retribution upon those who sought to harm them. He is never idle and does not wait for catastrophe to come to his front door, rather he seeks it out to prevent it from every crossing ashore. Though he sheds no tears for those who perish, he holds himself responsible and endeavors to ensure that they are properly laid to rest and their killers put to justice. He is relentless, and uncompromising in his ideals, but shows a profound level of empathy for those he protects and fights against, grasping their ideology like a fellow brother. Even when he cuts them down with his words and and shatters their pride with his guns, there is no hatred, but understanding. Sadly those who know this side of Ryuichi can be counted one one hand, and his father is not among them. There is a rift between father and son, a divide brought about by lonely nights and loss of one they loved. Their differences are as clear as night and day and while they may respect one another, they've yet to show that they truly care for one another. It exists, but hidden beneath thinly veiled insults and constant disagreement but it is there. Ryuichi openly respects his grandfather and Ryuken shows that he accepts Ryuichi for he is, knowing perhaps a little better than others the true depths of his character. History Ryuichi grew up as the heir of the Ishida Clan and while his father spent most of his formative years away fighting against evil, he was raised by his grandfather Ryuken. It is ironic that a pattern regarding parenting would appear once more in the Ishida clan; as Soken raised Uryuu, so did Ryuken raise Ryuichi. Thus neither son nor father are on good terms, made even more apparent by an unspoken sense of loss regarding the fate of Ryuichi's mother. Though few are aware, several of Uryuu's friends are named guardians of Ryuichi. In fact his namesake would hint as such, drawing upon the kanji that composed first half of Ichigo's name and the second half of Uryuu's name, making Ichigo his godfather. Orihime, while largely absent from the Human World for the past decade is his named godmother. Though he has rarely seen either of them both seem rather keen on his development and welfare. Despite all that he tried Uryuu detested the fact that his son Ryuichi was forced to grow up without a mother as he did. A fact he has forgiven himself for. As Ryuichi grew up, he longed for the presence of his mother, but the reality of death weighed heavily upon him. It serves as a possible reason for his staunch defense of Soul Society, afterall if she were truly dead where else could her soul possibly be? Even if she had somehow lost her memory, and was living the rest of her existence in Rukongai, unaware of the family she had left on Earth, protecting her and by extension the existence of Soul Society is something worth fighting for. As he's has grown Ryuichi has made a name for himself in the business world, having been in contact with several other large corporations, the criminal underworld and bodies related to the spiritual world such as the PSDA and the Shinsengumi. Though there is little mention of those other organizations, countries around the world have dedicated teams well versed in the spiritual world who act as their vanguards. To them Ryuichi is a valuable asset given his extensive knowledge and ability. More than that Ryuichi is the current heir of the Ishida General Medical Congolmerate which controls a significant portion of the medical supplies sent around the world to these groups. Synopsis Part 1: Legacy *'Vampires and Quincy, Oh my!' *'Quincy Prince: Project Genesis' *'Artificial Insanity' Part 2: Odyessy *'Hell Arc: Mistress and the Hound' *'The Foolish Prince' *'One Winged Twilight' *'Requiem of the Night' Equipment & Inventions Anstarren (視覚, Ansutaaren; German for "Vision"): Like every member of his family, Ryuichi wears a glasses, however his are not out of necessity, instead serving a tactical purpose. Bearing the composition of soul synthesized silver these glasses serve as a battle armament outfitted with various technologies to enhance his visual awareness. The frame of the glasses are outfitted with nanotech processor chips that feeds into heads-up-display on the lens providing valuable battle statistics. The specially designed lens enhance Ryuichi's vision within the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to detect thermal energies, grant x-ray vision, and augment his visual interpretation of spiritual energy. It also provides current enemy positions and doubles as a long-range communication device. (伝令神機, Japanese for "Divine Messenger Machine") is an inter-dimensional communication device, generally used by Shinigami while in the Human World. Ryuich was able to temporarily obtain, study and reproduce this device, though his actual reason for obtaining its blueprint was the signal used by Soul Society to communicate across dimensional boundaries. It is inferred by other Shinigami that Soul Society allowed Ryuichi use of their device in the hopes that he would keep it as a means of tracking his location at all times, but were sorely disappointed and likewise furious when he hacked the device and obtained sensitive information from their own databases. He has since gone through several versions, updating its software and hardware each time as he improves the design. By hacking into orbiting satellite's and using their geographical and positioning data along with his device's advanced software he can pinpoint Hollow and Shinigami locations in real-time with extreme precision at the global level. So as long as a piece of technology exists, he can hack into it using this device, even transmit ADA using broadband signals allowing her further dominance in the technological field. Geist Hülse (霊力の結節, Gaisuto Huruzu; German for "Ghost Shell", Japanese for "Nodules of Spiritual Power"): The theory behind the creation of the gikon is ironically deeply rooted in the very essence of a Quincy's most basic power- namely the ability to absorb energy from another source and turn it into a source of power for their own. Having observed the phenomena of how gikon interact with corpses and gigai, Ryuichi was able to reverse engineer this process for himself. For a Quincy the absorption of foreign energies are filtered through one's Soul Sleep, transforming the energy back into a neutral state which can then be safely absorbed by the body. To that end he created a device capable of emulating this effect. These nanites that in groups are capable of absorbing, filtering and storing large concentrations of spiritual energy. They can be further rearranged into patterns, or arrays changing the density and flow of their stored reishi to achieve a variety of effects. As a technological device they can be wirelessly configured as desired by their wielder, using a spiritual carrier wave which functions like a radio frequency, attuned to specific spiritual signatures. The advent of this technology serves as the basis for much of Ryuichi's most impressive inventions, due to their wide scope of utility. He routinely makes use of them in various firearms, explosives, airborne toxins, gases, etc. Like a computer program, the an artificial soul can be implanted into a group which is then embedded into a corpse or gigai. *' ' (義魂, lit. "Artificial Souls"): As a result of his research and development of the Geist Hülse, Ryuichi was able to successfully create artifical souls, beings capable of independent thought and action. This would later serve as the basis for his greatest creation yet; an . *'Blut Todesfall' (血装外れ, German for "Blood Death"): Due to the actions of his father, Ryuichi has at times across more than one disgruntled wishing to exact vengeneace upon Uryuu's brood. Thankfully he is prepared for such encounters having developed this ingenious weapon against their most famed defense. When injured Ryuichi makes use of a spiritually modified drug that aids in the coagulation of blood, generally used to stop blood flow and prevent blood loss at significant sites of injury. By infusing this drug into his Geist Hulse, and allowing the nanites into his blood stream he is able to instantly deal with mortal injuries on his person during battle. However it has another use. Generally the drug is administered to the injured site and only in the recommended dosages to stop bleeding. By using his Geist Hulse as a delivery method by dispersing the nanites into the air, they can be then be breathed in, unbeknownst by his nemesis. Once inside the body they quickly disperse and filter through the body in seconds. When a Quincy utilizes Blut, spiritual energy is channeled through the blood vessels, and by setting up the proper conditions, Ryuichi can activate the nanites and have them disperse the drug immediately. The effects are instantaneous. The blood within the vessels instantly coagulates drawing power from the very spiritual energy they use to feed the ability, solidifying it. From the heart onward, all the blood in the body enters a gelatin like state, killing them outright. Regardless of the difference in power, a simple over the counter drug is all it takes to defeat a supposedly advanced Quincy technique. Sanrei Glove (散霊手套, '' sanrei shutō''; lit. "Spirit-Scattering Hand Envelope"): Is a powerful Quincy training tool designed to enhance the reishi absorption prowess, stamina and abilities of a Quincy. Once mastered, it would bring the Quincy one step closer into developing the legendary . However even after completing the training Ryuichi felt that he had yet to truly come understand the scope of a Quincy's abilities and thus sought a means of modifying this relic to augment his training. From his fathers stories of his journey to Soul Society, he realized that the mineral that composed the acted as a sort of lodestone to spiritual energy. Using this concept he was able to synthesize a similar material and develop a more powerful version of the Sanrei Glove. This version instead has four smaller prongs, which can be retracted into the fabric which reduces the repulsion's field strength. Not only was this invention a far more stable method towards training, since it allows for the adjustment of the repulsive field, by selecting reducing the prongs he is able to increase his powers during battle in a relatively safer more reliable fashion. Compared to the standard Sanrei Glove his version allows for up to five times the difficulty in gathering reishi. Training to master this relic has allowed Ryuichi to obtain incredible prowess in relation to his Quincy abilities, far beyond what he could have achieved normally. (魂を切り裂くもの, Zereshunaida; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul") is a thin, silver-colored weapon that, when activated, ignites into a glowing blue sheet of spiritual energy. It's name is dervied from its function; on impact, the union of spirit particles in whatever has been cut loosens, making this a tool which makes spirit particles easier to absorb. For a Quincy, absorbing spirit particles from the environment to strengthen one's weapon is absolutely imperative and the Seele Schneider is the strongest embodiment of this process. What makes the Seele Schneider unique is the constantly revolving blade of reishi, that according to Uryuu revolves around three-million times per second. As with all of his Quincy equipment, Ryuichi has heavily modified and improved upon the design of the Seele Schneider. Powers & Abilities Child Genius & Advanced Growth Rate: Arguably one of Ryuichi's most fearsome traits, is his incredible intellect. He is a simply put; a prodigy, a scion of the Quincy line, who has grown tremendously in both skill and power for one of his age. From the time he was a child he has received the finest education available, from elite and prodigious schools to private tutors hailing from across Japan to Europe. He is a man gifted with extraordinary insight, and shown to possess eidetic memory; granting him unparalleled potential in rapidly learning and retaining information, each memory, each experience as real and vivid as he first witnessed it. His mind operates like a high-end computer processor; analyzing and storing recorded information away in a concise systematic fashion, and always available for use. Even in regards to his Quincy training, he has flourished by honing skills his own father, a genius Quincy in his right, found difficult in record times. He possesses advanced knowledge that few humans are afforded in regards to the military and political infrastructure of Soul Society, as well as the behavioral patterns of Hollows. *'Master Scientist/Inventor:' Ryuichi is an extremely skilled scientist and inventor, evident by his ability to reverse engineer several modern inventions for use against spiritual creatures, and the recreation of several Shinigami inventions. He has always been a curious spirit, dissecting any information he obtains, in attempts to learn new methods to approach the subject and expand on his own understanding of it. Science is therefore is one of his principle fields of study, and through his research and experiments has evolved the archaic Quincy armory into his now modern age weapons; firearms, grenades, and various other implements. His genius is shown through his inventions, having even developed an imperfect gigai, by analyzing their unique biometric makeup and spiritual composition to allow souls to freely enter into them. He has also used his intellect to construct new and very powerful Ginto, which refers to as Silber Pentagramm', '''unique spells combining the best of Ginto and Kido as observed from Shinigami. However his greatest achievement, although by sheer accident is in the creation of ADA, an artificial zanpakutou spirit, a feat few if any can lay claim to. *'Master Strategist & Tactician:' Ryuichi is an astounding strategist and tactician, using his vast knowledge to create elaborate schemes against Hollows and Shinigami alike. He makes use excellent use of his terrain to gain advantages over his opponent, by forcing them into uncomfortable situations, and maximizing his strength in ranged combat with cover and concealment. Even during the course of battle his strategies are no less impressive, if not brutal and humiliating. Making small talk to stall his opponents while he springs his trap, spiking his spiritual energy knowing they will follow him right into his trap. His knowledge gives him an innate understanding of the abilities of others, making him a fearsome opponent for any, regardless of their power. *'Master Hacker:' A lesser known ability, it is no doubt one that plays a part in Ryuichi repertoire of knowledge and abilities at his disposal. Information is a weapon, and by accessing the servers of powerful organizations and governments, Ryuichi can maintain a great deal of power by virtue of knowing what information to have and what information to disseminate as necessary. He is also prone to use his abilities to obtain massive funding for many of his research projects, and has so far successfully hacked satellite systems giving him access to an even more precise global positioning system. With ADA at his side his hacking abilities have only increased, allowing him to set up information relays to feedback intel on an opponents movements, and access thousands of databases to pinpoint their location. *'Multilingual:' Given the outreach of the Ishida Medical Services which stretch primarily through Asia and most of eastern Eastern Europe, Ryuichi has become a savant in regards to languages. Furthermore the Ishida's close ties to their German counterparts and allies haven provided him many opportunities to learn various European languages. As such he is fluent in Japanese, German, Spanish and English, with knowledge of Russian, French, Italian, and Latin. 'Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation:' As a Quincy, Ryuichi primarily absorbs spiritual energy from his environment, combining it with his own in order to use his unique abilities. In environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo the process and the amount of energy he is capable of using at one time is greatly augmented. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, such as he is, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. This ability is one fundamental aspect that separate Quincy from virtually all other humans who utilize spiritual energy. It is an inherently difficult skill to master, and Quincy are taught from a young age to attune themselves to the subtle ebb and flow of spiritual energy granting them unparalleled insights to its inner workings. For one such as Ryuichi, understanding and mastering the very foundation of a Quincy's abilities, is his greatest accomplishment. He is intimately familiar with composition and flow of spiritual energy, possessing acute awareness born from his own independent research and study. He is keen enough to determine the unique qualities of an opponents spiritual power, in relation to their abilities, and the depths of their powers. Were he to look upon a Shinigami, not only would he know if they achieved Bankai, he could determine when and to some extent the specifics of the powers they would obtain. *'Master Tracker:' As a Quincy who is master of sensing the presence and flow of spiritual energy, Ryuichi is inevitably skilled in tracking other spiritual creatures. Even after a creature has left an area, its presence, its reiatsu invariably creates an area where the alignment of spiritual energy is distrubed, allowing him to follow these misalignments to his target in the same manner as a visible trail. Even for creatures skilled in suppressing their own reiatsu, Ryuichi's keen awareness is able to pinpoint the most minute of details and exploit them to his fashion. He is skilled enough that he can read a spiritual signature weeks after it has left an area, and continue to track them. Dimensional tears through use of Garganta, or even the use of the Senkaimon all leave signs of their passage. The exact range of his spiritual awareness is difficult to track, though Ryuichi remarks that the limit of his perception extends only several miles. 'High Spiritual Power:' Ryuichi boasts an unusually high amount of spiritual energy. As a master of the Quincy ability of Reiryoku Absorption, and the addition of ADA to bolster his reserves, his spiritual power is both enormous and finely controlled. Born from both intensive training over the years and a result of his incredible determination and willpower, his spiritual power is noted to be exceptionally ''pure as other beings call it. It lacks many of the imperfections often seen in other beings, and is rather potent for its size in comparison to older more powerful beings. He is able to release powerful fields of reiatsu, and is skilled enough to use them defensively on his own person in order to absorb the damage from otherwise lethal blows against his human body. Master Archer/Marksman: As a Quincy, Ryuichi's main form of combat is through the use of long-range weapons. For all previous Quincy this specialty laid in the use of a Quincy Bow, however Ryuichi has since forgone the use of such an archaic weapon in favor of using a more modern variant---the firearm. He demonstrates, masterful marksmanship, making extensive use of his spiritual awareness to pinpoint his opponents, and fire upon them with immense precision. Ryuichi is both graceful and fluid in his movements and attacks, interchanging rapid fire with precision strikes designed to disorient, disable and neutralize his opponents quickly. He possess several tricks and skills associated with firearms, such as being able to ricochet his shots against solid surfaces, making them unpredictable, and initiating attacks from otherwise impossible angles. He frequently employs this tactic, using the environment as his weapon to bombard his opponents with attacks from all sides, and then capitalizing when their guard is open. He has also demonstrated the ability to control the trajectory of his attacks causing them to bend along a curved path, or circling to hit his opponents blind spot. He is comfortable in both close range and long range employing use of his tremendous athleticism to weave through their attacks, and firing in close range where his attacks are nearly impossible to dodge. Ryuichi's spatial awareness is keen in this regard, firing towards or away from his opponent and using all his combined skills to create a deadly labyrinth of spiritual bullets raining down upon his foes. Gintō Master: The Quincy analogous to the Shinigami's Kido, Gintō is a form of magic that harnesses a Quincy's ability to absorb and manipulate ambient reishi. Like most forms of magic, Gintō is primarily achieved through incantations which help mold the energies into the desired effect. Furthermore, so as long as reishi exists within the environment, they are free influence on it even when their own reserves have been depleted. Given that humans lacked the substantial reserves that Hollows and other powerful spiritual entities possessed this provided them the edge they needed. As Ginto has become more refined over the years, it too has developed, and having inherited all of the Quincy techniques from his grandfather and father, Ryuichi has become a master in both knowledge and proficiency. It is his understanding that has allowed him to discover Ginto's most hidden secrets and to unveil its true potential. He has discovered over the course of his research that Ginto is a method towards the transmutation of reishi; in other words the conversion of reishi into matter and matter into reishi. Virtually all known spells use this method, crystallizing reishi into a physical form to attack, detain, or otherwise influence the enemy. Ryuichi has also observed in reishi three characteristics; acceleration (speed/velocity), stagnation (state of rest/no movement) and density (mass within a given volume). Thus Ginto can best be categorized as "catalysts of spiritual energy materalization". The very basis of this magic can be seen in the form of a Quincy's Spirit Weapon which transmutes reishi into a weapon form, and mastery is seen when that energy construct obtains a physical form. But there is a level of sorcery beyond Ginto, ancient Quincy techniques known as "spells" that are comparable to Kido in scope and power, that Ryuichi himself discovered in what he refers to as Quincy: Silber Pentagramm. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: The art of war is the culmination of nurturing both the mind and body, and the skill and prowess Ryuichi has developed in regards to virtually all his abilities are a result of this union. Before one learns to master the way of fighting at long-range, one must first establish a foundation of combat in close-range. The martial techniques and movements Ryuichi is renown for are a result of the grueling physical conditioning brought on by countless hours of diligent training in the martial arts from a young age by various masters. His style is uniquely suited to his own body and state of mind, with an emphasis on high-speed aerial combat maneuvers to take advantage of his agile frame, with quick precision blows designed to cause maximum damage. His marksmanship and expertise with the firearm is in reality derivatives of weapon-based combat techniques that have been honed to a razor edge. While he rarely engages in hand-to-hand combat his prowess is apparent enough through how he battles; constantly displacing himself and attacking in a manner as though he were using melee weapons with reach rather than long-range weapons. As such Ryuichi can be considered more of a close-to-mid range fighter rather than the typically long-range fighter of a normal Quincy. Swordsmanship Specialist: One of Ryuichi's lesser known skills, largely because the only blade used by a Quincy is the Seele Schneider, he is no less skilled in this art than any other. His unique style of combat makes interchanging between either his firearm, hand-to-hand or actual melee weapon seamless allowing him to benefit from his training regardless of the weapon he currently wields. Should he use a Seele Schneider Ryuichi prefers to fight with a pair, fighting in his typical two-weapon style. He is aptly skilled with the blades, and should he be pressed for extended close-range combat will attach them to his firearms in a unique manner. As ADA is the physical representation of his current Anti-Soul Armaments, the firearms are capable of integrating new weaponry and modifying their initial design however he see's fit. In this manner the blades are attached perpendicular to the barrel of the gun, to allow Ryuichi to continue firing his weapon and strike with precision slashes in the same instant. In this form, Ryuichi's battlelust becomes readily more apparent as his spiritual energy spikes to even higher levels, and he becomes increasingly more aggressive in his attack rather than maintaining the balance between offense and defense he preferred before. Excellent Athleticism: Despite being a human, Ryuichi demonstrates an unusual level of physical ability unseen in most humans. However unlike his father he does not have the same wiry frame, instead possessing a broad shouldered muscular body, not unlike his grandfather. His training from an early age was intense and vigorous designed even by the standards Uryuu endured. He has received various forms of training from firearms to Chinese martial arts, courtesy of his families business partners. When combined with his spiritual training, and natural drive to surpass his own limits, Ryuichi has developed his physical abilities to near superhuman levels. As a human he noted to possess herculean strength, easily capable of pulverizing rock with a strike, and performing extraordinary feats of athleticism and acrobatics. He has incredible endurance and durability, withstanding the physical attacks of Hollows with the same efficiency as a Shinigami. His speed and agility however are his greatest abilities, largely due to the training methods of a Quincy. Maintaining long-range was of critical importance due to the otherwise monstrous strength of a Hollow, and their frail human bodies. Therefore the development of one's speed and agility were paramount to any Quincy, if they intended to survive long enough to pass on the art. Ryuken and Uryuu have both trained Ryuichi extensively in these respects, bolstering his natural speed and reaction time to incredible levels. However much of his ability can be attributed by how well he is able to control his own spiritual power. While he will never be able to channel such vast amounts of raw spiritual energy through his body as a spiritual being, he can specifically timed bursts of spiritual energy augment his abilities. By internalizing this practice, Ryuichi has been able to overcome some of the weaknesses of his human body, often channeling spiritual energy into the limb or point of impact to either empower an attack or absorb the damage he would have been dealt. Quincy Abilities & Techniques Äther Gesichtskreis (天空結界, German for "Aether Horizon"): This Ginto serves as a means of accelerating ambient reishi into multiple compressed layers, as it is wrapped around the Quincy. This causes a distortion of the refraction of light, rendering the Quincy invisible. These compressed layers also serve as a means of completely removing the spiritual signature of the Quincy, as well as muffling their movements, making Ryuichi utterly silent in his step. The drawback of this, is that while this Ginto is active, manipulating reishi beyond his immediate person is virtually impossible, the compressed layers of revolving reishi render any release of spiritual energy impossible, as the energy is simply absorbed into the cloak around him. Furthermore, his own ability to sense spiritual energy is severely handicapped. However this technique also serves as a potent defense while it is active, as the distortion causes energy to bend around him, he becomes nearly impossible to pin down from either magic, or other forms of attack. While this defense is potent, it is not absolute. This however is mitigated by the fact that, Ryuichi's own physical attacks are greatly augmented in this state, as his attacks literally warp and shred through spiritual defenses. Hirenkyaku Expert (飛廉脚; lit. "Flying Screen Step/God Step"): The Quincy analogues to the Shinigami's Shunpo, it is a speed based technique that allows for instantaneous movement from one location to the next. According to Ryuichi, Hirenkyaku is a more refined technique, unlike the "barbaric flash step". Quincy gather reishi beneath their feet and simply ride the stream of energy to their location, making it distinctly different from normal methods of high speed movement, as it is not influenced by physical ability. This feature makes Hirenkyaku a pure mental effort, dependent on one's skill in manipulating reishi, allowing Quincy to rely on less on their physical prowess. With this, they are able to reach high speeds comparable to the Lieutenant level or even Captain level Shinigami. One of its greatest strengths over Shunpo is that there is no "step" involved in the movement, rather Hirenkyaku is a single continuous movement independent of physical ability. Furthermore a Quincy has the ability to change their direction "on a dime" unlike Shunpo requires one to actually momentarily stop. This enables a Quincy to maintain movement at high speeds for extended periods of time, whereas a Shinigami would grow fatigued with continued use. Therefore the essence of Hirenkyaku lies not in the speed of their transition, but is dependent on how quickly they are able to gather reishi and manipulate reiryoku. As a prodigy of the Quincy, Ryuichi possesses considerable skill in both the absorption and manipulation of reishi as well as the more complex mechanics of this technique. He demonstrates incredible skill and acumen in this technique possessing both the raw speed of a highly skilled Lieutenant yet the flexibility of his movement like a Captain. *'Platform Manifestation:' Like his father he is also capable of generating platforms composed of reishi to carry other passengers. The size of any given platform he can create is rather large, big enough to house half a dozen individuals if need be. He can utilize Hirenkyaku to rapidly move large carvans of people, and has used this ability to move supplies in emergencies. *'Barrier Manifestation:' Another application of this technique is in the formation of simple barriers of reishi that can be used to ward off incoming attacks. Ryuichi has mastered the use of this particular ability, is able to form multiple barriers at one time, often creating a series of barriers as seen in his battle against Myst to deflect or at least mitigate the damage that would be inflicted from an attack. He is capable of performing this ability instantly or in response to an attack if he is unable to move fast enough to dodge the attack. Gert Sprenger (包囲破芒陣 (ゲルトシュプレンガー), Gerutoshupurengā; German for "The Stern Javelin Warrior Explosion", Japanese for "Siege Ripping Grass Formation"): One of the most powerful Quincy techniques every developed, Ryuichi inherited this technique from his father, who created this variant of the infamous Sprenger. The Seele Schneider serves a catalyst, it creates a feedback cycle, by rapidly accelerating the release of spiritrons from an opponent, converting their spiritual power, into a high-density spiritual prison. The stronger the adversary, the more potent the barrier, the more injuries inflicted on the enemy prior to execution, the more rapid and potent the effect. Eventually the spiritual density reaches a state where it is greater than the pull and acceleration of the reishi exiting the victim, which causes the high-density spiritual barrier to collapse unto itself in a devastating implosion in a manner similar to a star collapsing into itself prior to a black hole. While the damage is contained within the area, it is tremendously powerful using the opponents own energy as fuel to increase its damage to proportions to annihilate even the strongest of opponents. To a Quincy, the strength of his opponent is irrelevant in the face of this technique. Welt Zerfetzen Brücke '(界,裂橋, German and Japanese "''World Lacerating Bridge"): This Ginto severing a small region of space within the inter-dimensional boundary that separates the Living World from Hueco Mundo. By bending this tear and using it to connect to a point or locale across its dimension to another connected dimension it creates a temporary bridge between the two planes, similar in effect to Garganta. Ordinarily this process can take several hours, however by using a material component---a Ginto infused with spiritrons from the home environment or its natives, the acceleration, formation and manifestation time of the bridge can be done within minutes to even moments. Alternatively, this technique can be used as a means of teleportating to locations within the same dimension, however due to the nature of the Dangai Precipice World, the timing of one's arrival can be off, either forward or even backward in time, making this technique somewhat dangerous as paradoxes can arise from misuse. '''Incantation: "In Limbo I tread, over snow white fields of sand. Anchored as its king, forever am I its guide, begotten in the stream of time. From the hands of fate a bridge is formed, towards the horizon is my dawn." Ransōtengai Expert (乱装天傀; lit. "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit"): This high level technique is considered one of the most difficult techniques for a Quincy to learn let alone master due to its immense requirements in terms of reiryoku manipulation, in-depth knowledge of anatomy, and literally rethinking how one's body moves. By dispersing reiryoku strings throughout the body, the Quincy is able to literally control their body as though it were a puppet, allowing them to fight at maximum efficiency regardless of physical ailments, paralysis or injury. It was originally developed by Quincy elders to maintain their combat prowess, but has since become a technique virtually all Quincy seek to learn. One of its principle applications is that it allows a Quincy to utilize their incredible ability to manipulate reishi as a means of augmenting their physical reactions to superhuman levels. Ryuichi is noted to have achieved astounding skill in this ability. *' ' (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): Is an advanced Quincy technique which grants inhuman strength, and durabiilty infusing reishi through the bloodstream. When activated it appears as a faint but visibile pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of the skin. Regarded as one of the Quincy's most fearsome abilities, Ryuichi invested an enormous amount of time and resources in discerning all of its strengths and weaknesses. However he determined that while impressive, its flaws could be easily exploited by an intelligent mind, and in fact has been done so by himself. A coagulating drug is sufficient to annihilate an opponent using this technique and for one who detests having such exploitable weaknesses on his person learned to devise another method of using this ability. Ryuichi developed a means of combining the reiryoku strings generated by Ransotengai, and using them to create a secondary reishi system layered on top of his skin. By affixing them along the meridians of his body, Ryuichi is able to emulate the effects of Blut with 80% effectiveness. This is because blood acts as a natural conduit for reishi and more easily absorbs its energies, but by using a secondary reishi system on top of his skin, he must utilize a a method similar to acupuncture to disperse the energy through his body. This method however lacks the notable exploit of an over-the-counter drug which could kill him, but most of all it also overcomes the significant flaw of Blut; that one can only activate either its offensive or defensive capabilities at one time. Using Ransotengai he simply creates two distinct reishi systems by which he is able to use Blut. Ordinarily the sheer number of calculations and variables to account for, along with the required concentration to generate so many reiryoku strings along his body would be impossible. In this capacity ADA serves her role as a support amazingly, effectively "taking over" the processes for him, allowing him to fully benefit from this combination of Quincy techniques. Quincy: Silber Rüstung Quincy: Silber Rüstung (滅却師:銀武装, Kuinshī: Shiruba Ruzudun; German for "Silver Armament") are the spiritually modified weaponry and armaments created by Ryuichi replacing the Quincy . These armaments were developed for the specific purpose of allowing Ryuichi to harness modern technological advancements and combining them with his Quincy abilities. These are the result. Constructed from soul-synthesized silver they bear the form of various firearms which are integrated with Quincy spell-craft to drastically augment and enhance the overall power, range and capability of his Heilig Pfeil. Their construction allows for the rapid absorption, super-compression, and acceleration of reishi as they are fired in a process comparable to particle accelerator's. Furthermore by altering the configuration of his Geist Hulse within them, he can generate varying supernatural effects and bestow unique powers to his Heilig Pfeil. : M99 - Erzengel (エルゼンゲル; Eruzeengeru; German for "Archangel"): Is the first prototype armament created by Ryuichi when he first began modernizing his Quincy weaponry. Its design is based on the Barrett M99, and functions as a high-powered bolt-action rifle. The firearm is equipped with a state-of-the-art scope which enables for enhanced imaging across distances of up to 5 to 10 miles, and can be linked up with satellite imaging feeds for pin-point accuracy and precision over such large ranges. As the earliest of his prototype's, Erzeangle derives its name from the fact that it is capable of firing a fully powered ; one of the most powerful of the Quincy spells. It is capable of doing so only through the integrated Quincy spell-craft which lines the interior of the firing chamber which suspends the Seele Schneider in super condensed liquid reiryoku. As it passes through the barrel, Quincy Runecraft transform the reishi into a compact form resembling a "bullet" sized "Sprenger" its pentagram shape focusing its energies inward. Once fired it appears as a thin brightly colored beam of azure light. Upon impact the "bullet" rapidly expands forming the infamous pentagram before erupting in a haze of holy light destroying anything within. The result is simply put; astounding. The sheer speed and efficiency of this weapon allows Ryuichi to fire fully powered Sprenger once every few seconds, consuming only one Seele Schneider in the process instead of the requisite five. But despite all of its advantages, Erzengel suffers from severe over-heating and energy dispersal resolution. The rifle can only handle so much energy at once and after several shots must cooldown before it can be used again without causing damage to its structural integrity. Furthermore as the energy is released upon firing it generates a massive blacklash of negative energey which is transmitted into Ryuichi that acts as a sort of reiryoku inhibitor. Much like a pollutant in water it hampers his ability to properly absorb, and mold reiryoku. Thus this weapon is best used from long range to compensate for these weaknesses. :*'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): Are the primary means of attack used by Quincy, these arrows are created by collecting reishi or reiryoku from an opponent and forming it into a condensed form. Though Erzengel's primary function is in the firing of bullet sized "Sprenger", it can if munitions are scarce be used to fire highly concentrated beads of reiryoku. In this case Ryuichi loads a standard silver cartridge into the firearm. Following the same process which grants the Seele Schneider its formidable power as a bullet, Hielg Pfeil fired from Erzengel appear as condensed beads of light that detonate in spherical explosion of blue fire. In essence Erzengel fires Heiliges Feuer which upon impact explode in a fiery sphere of destruction that greedily consumes and devours anything composed of reishi. This makes it a powerful tool in destroying barriers, and constructs composed of reishi as it tears apart the spiritrons one by one in an azure blaze. In addition to the explosion, the concussive force released is immense, generating a powerful shockwave that can knock back, disorient even pulverize enemies without suitable defenses. Assuming the force of the explosion doesnt destroy a target the all consuming flames that emanate outward will flash fry whatever it is in their path. :M1911 - Engel Licht (ンゲルリヒト, Engeru Rihito; German for "Angel's Light"): Are the second generation of Silber Rüstung following Erzengel's construction and their design is based off of the Colt M1911. These weaponry are Ryuichi's primary firearms, and serve as a replacement for his Quincy Bow. Utilizing a streamlined design than the Erzengel, these firearms come in two settings; semi-automatic and automatic, allowing for a degree of utility depending on the situation. As an automatic weapon, Engel Licht compresses the liquid reiryoku stored within the silver cartridges as it is loaded into the firing chamber before rapidly accelerating and breaking the reiryoku apart into hundreds of individual beams of light. As it is fired the shot expands and is released as , literally raining innumerable Heilg Pfeil upon a target as the technique. It is for this reason that Engel Licht is considered such an achievement due to its ability to effortlessly fire these "shots" without effort or drain on Ryuichi's own reserves. :*'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): As an armament designed for rapid fire, the Engel Licht epitomizes this concept allowing for the fire of thousands upon thousands of arrows. When both hand guns are used, the number of arrows fire far exceeds the capabilities of any Quincy. However when rapid fire is inadvisable or has proven to be less than effective against a particular enemy the Geist Hulse integrated into the weapons designs can be reconfigured to allow for concentrated blasts of energy. In such an event the firearms form the stored energy into compact arrows that take the form of elliptical beams of energy which shred through targets and immolate surfaces, and enemies they are fired upon. This is due to the oscillating sheet of reiryoku that surrounds the "shell" as it is traveling which maintains its shape, giving it Seele Schneider-like qualities, allowing it to sheer away and rip apart the bonds between spiritrons. Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory (エクスカリバー: 約束された勝利の剣, Ekusukaribā: Yakusoku Sareta Shōri no Ken) named after the sword in Arthurian legend, is one of the most powerful Silber Rüstung ever created by Ryuichi. It's core material component - iriduim was harnessed over a criss-cross network of intersecting ley lines; geographic spiritual channels where energy flowed across the earth's surface enriching the metal with its energies. Such a component, rare as it is today required a small fortune to procure, and even then the process to refine that metal and work into the shape of a weapon required extensive time and meticulous effort on Ryuichi's part. Yet its success lies in what he was able to etch deep into its core, something so precious he deemed it one of his greatest creations - will. Spiritual energy is nothing more than tiny motes of quintessence, in other words will. But it is undefined, and neutral in its interactions, only when another will acts upon it can it change and mold altering the very fabric of the universe. To infuse his creation with his will, to bestow upon it his very hopes, his dreams, to forge an object that is the vessel for his belief in the infinite potential possessed by all humans is an unprecedented feat. Excalibur is considered the prototype of ADA, possessing only a pseudo-sapience that acts as a reflection of Ryuichi's own will. Its name is derived from its ultimately ability, which harnesses the most basic power inherent to all Quincy and that of the Seele Schneider - reiryoku absorption. Quincy: Silber Pentagramm (滅却師:銀十字, Kuinshī: Shiruba Pentaguramu; German for "Silver Pentacle") are a category of Gintō Spells developed by Ryuichi which combines his modern knowledge of reishi with his research into the various magical disciplines of the world. Like Ginto, which used contained reiryoku condensed into a liquid state as the primary power source, Silber Pentagramm use the silver cartridges, often stored within the Silber Rüstung as a source of power to perform powerful spells. These were created in an effort to empower his Quincy spellcasting to a degree that could match the prowess demonstrated by used by Shinigami. Through his research he made several discoveries regarding the use of magic and incantations. The necessity of an aria, is largely of self-hypnosis in order to place his mind into the proper state to manipulate reiryoku beyond his Quincy abilities. The incantations are not chanted towards the outer world but towards his inner world, to help faciliate the transformation of energy from a conceptualized form into a realized one. Therefore it is the meaning of the words and phrases in relation to their caster, namely Ryuichi himself that determines the result of his spell. Quincy spells themselves are based on a form of rune magic; utilizing various symbols to give reishi form. The Quincy Cross is one such example which serves as a foci to concentrate and condense reishi into a weapon form. For example, numerology is another possible means as seen with the spell that grants . He further postulates that meaning is inherit in the accumulated history of that symbol, thus older languages have greater strength and power. By drawing upon these symbols as a source for mental strength and acuity he can more easily generate strange and mystical effects. Given the nature of his Quincy heritage, much of the symbolism is drawn heavily from judaic and christian belief. These spells often have enormous energy requirements, thus the necessity of the catridges stocked within his Silber Rüstung. As these spells often have long-winded incantations, they can be broken up as necessary depending on the amount of power, and scope Ryuichi invests in it. Himmels Fühle (天の杯(ヘバンスフイル); Hebansu Fuiru, ''German for "Heaven's Feel") :'Incantation:' "''In the void not known, seen or felt that shines luminously on the sea of chaos. Eminence concealed, rapture hidden, all thought arisen. From empty throne descends eternal light, I call thee! Heavens' Feel!" For the manifestation of ADA, see here. ADA (エイダ, An acronym for "Artificial Digitial Apparition") is the spiritual entity artificially created by Ryuichi from "Project Genesis"; an ambitious developmental and research project exploring the technology. ADA manifested due to an accident which involved a number of factors; the hundreds of silver cartridges containing the collective Ryuichi stored for over half a year, an experimental prototype AI program, and early blueprints for a Silber Pentagramm Quincy Spell involving energy-matter conversion and materialization. The result was the complete manifestation of ADA. Yet therein lies the mystery; she is simultaneously a work of art, possessing traits as one would expect of Zanpakutou, yet she has the characteristics of something... else. The truth of her origins, and the nature of her existence remain one of the most elusive secrets to Ryuichi to this day. : One of the most prominent features of ADA, is that she in fact does not possess a release state. When she manifested her name was not given, in fact it wasn't even known to her. Instead Ryuichi had bestowed a name onto her since she lacked one of her own, a characteristic that greatly distinguishes her from any other Zanpakutou. If she were to be classified as a Zanpakutou it would most resemble those of the constant-release type. Furthermore unlike other spirits she resides simultaneously within Ryuichi's "Inner World" and in the outside world. This dual nature allows ADA to freely materialize using a process very similar to the Quincy's manifestation of Spirit Weapons but in the form of a vessel in which to reside in. : Shikai Special Ability: ADA's unique powers relate primarily to her technological prowess and capabilities as an artificial intelligence. As a digital construct she possesses the ability to interface with virtually all known forms of technology, essentially "hacking" into its core processes and asserting direct control of its functions. This ability is extended even further by her ability to assimilate its coding into a blueprint which she can then materialize at a later time. This aspect grants her unparalleled technological prowess, there is no technology that is beyond her for she is able to interpert, understand and adopt the technology into her form and continuously evolve. As a spiritual construct, ADA is capable of interfacing with technology developed through spiritual mediums, using broadband communications that rely on spiritual wavelengths such as the signal used by Soul Society to communicate across dimensional boundaries. *'User Cross Link' (ユーザークロスリンク, Yūzā Kurosu Rinku): The nature of ADA's bond with Ryuichi is such that are able to communicate at both the physical level via his brain, and at the spiritual level via the synchronization between their spiritual wavelengths. Essentially ADA becomes a secondary reishi system within Ryuichi. This confers a number of benefits, mostly in regards to the numerous calculations, and processes Ryuichi uses to perform any number of tasks. With ADA he is capable of executing highly complex mathematical equations with the same speed and efficiency as a super-computer. He is also able to analyze, store, and retrieve imountainous trove's of information far beyond the limitations of an ordinary human. Most importantly this ability allows ADA to aid in the regulation of Ryuichi's spiritual energy. *'Boost Drive System' (ブーストドゥラブシステム, Būsuto Durabu Shisutemu): Refers to the actual process by which ADA regulates Ryuichi's spiritual energy. By acting as a conduit for his power, she strengthens his spiritual output by synchronizing his with her own, then accelerating it causing his power to manifest very quickly and with great potency on his command. This greatly empowers his spiritual abilities having augmented his ability to absorb, channel and utilize his spiritual energy. By interfacing with Ryuichi in this manner she is able to provide a number of additional peripheral functions, such as instant telepathic communication, video/audio input, and analytical support during combat. *'Technological Assimilation System' (テクノロジーアシミレイションシステム, Tekunorojii Ashimireishon Shisutemu): Refers to ADA's unique ability to assimilate or absorb physical and digital technology. She does so in a process very similar to how Quincy are able to dominate reishi, and by manifesting it in the same manner as a spirit weapon. ADA however is not limited to a single weapon, her processing power and databanks allow her to flawlessly recreate any item or code she has downloaded into her mainframe. Alternatively as a form created in the same manner, she can transform any part of her body into any piece of technology she has assimilated. *'Quincy Armament System' (クインシー兵器システム, Kuinshi Arumamento Shisutemu): When ADA initially formed she assimilated all of Ryuichi's prototype weaponry and Silber Rustung, allowing her to replicate and recreate any of the aforementioned weapons from reishi. These spirit weapons possess the same functionality and capabilities as the originals they were assimilated from. The prototypes ADA assimilated are as follows: **'Maschinengewehr '(Machine Gun): A modification to Ryuichi's Engel Licht, this prototype was designed using a chain gun as the base model. **'Panzerfaust '(Bazooka): **'Raketenwerfer '(Missile Launcher): *'Rampancy:' The process that created ADA was not at all perfect, resulting in a crippling weakness, one Ryuichi holds himself at fault for. ADA's ability to interface with Ryuichi is not entirely for his benefit, as she is unable to produce her own spiritual energy, she relies on his own to survive should she manifest outside of his body. It has also been revealed that in processing Ryuichi's spiritual energy, there is a byproduct a waste that begins to build up known as dark energy. As it accumulates ADA grows increasingly rampant; unstable and aggressive. Eventually it will grow until she becomes berserk as first shown in Project Genesis, discarding all protocols and attacking everyone within sight, including Ryuichi. Currently there exists no reliable means of purging ADA of this dark energy, and time draws near when Ryuichi must face ADA once again. Quincy: Letzt Stil For eons the Quincy Final Form has remained the most powerful technique a Quincy could achieve, allowing them to surpass their human limitations and obtain a power greater than any before them. However such power is not without its price, and a Quincy who uses this forbidden techniques does so by making the ultimate sacrifice - the loss of their powers. However with the emergence of ADA, Ryuichi has finally found a means to overcome that obstacle. ADA is unique in that she is an artificial zanpakutou interfacing with Ryuichi. Her Spiritual Cross Link is what enables Ryuichi to not only safely remove his Sanrei Glove, but to also assume a pseudo-state of the Quincy Final Form; all without losing his powers. This is due to the fact that ADA's abilities allow her to regulate the input/output ratio of his spiritual energy, thereby preventing the corrosion of the Quincy's body due to the immense influx of spiritual energy. This form is triggered by the removal of the Vermehen Sanrei Glove and the command phrase, Releasing Control Restriction System, commencing the Oppenheimer invocation. Ability restrictions temporarily lifted. Time remaining until system overload T-minus X minutes. (オッペンハイマーの呼び出しを開始、コントロールの制限のシステムをリリース。能力の制限が一時的に解除。残りの時間、システムの過負荷T-マイナスX分まで, Oppenhaimā no yobidashi o kaishi, kontorōru no seigen no shisutemu o rirīsu. Nōryoku no seigen ga ichiji-teki ni kaijo. Nokori no jikan, shisutemu no ka fuka T - mainasu X-bun made) The transformation manifests itself as an enormous burst of light emanating from Ryuichi's form which expands outward in a bluish white dome of spiritual power. In this form, Ryuichi's apparel changes, appearing in a black uniform, with a black zippered vest cut just above his abdomen, the outfit seems to be an amalgam between the Quincy Final Form, and the uniform of a Shinigami. In this form his is visible as a bluish white aura surrounding him. *'Power Augmentation:' Ryuichi's physical abilities were implied to have also increased drastically in this form. *'Augmented Reiryoku Absoprtion:' Ryuichi's ability to draw in and absorb spiritrons increased exponentially, becoming so potent that he was able to convert the sands of Hueco Mundo into pure spiritual energy for him to absorb. *'Vast Spiritual Power:' Similar to its true form, in this state Ryuichi's spiritual power increases tremendously, granting them an immense boost to their spiritual power and reiatsu. *'Spirit Arrow/Bullet Augmentation:' The power of Ryuichi's spirit bullets were increased to such extents that a single shot was comparable an Arrancar's Cero, though possessing far more penetrating power due to its small width. *'Transformation of Objects:' While in this form, Ryuichi exhibited the ability to collect raw reishi and transfigure it into objects. He used this to first create a pair of white Desert Eagles, and once more when he converted the entire area into reishi and transfigured into an enormous cannon with him at its "trigger". *'Enhanced Anti-Soul Spells:' The spiritual strength and power of his Anti-Soul Spells increased to such levels that his Demons Baptism spell was so potent that even though he was unable to finish the incantation, it was powerful enough to nearly kill Keigai Honrui were it not for the timely intervention of Kusagi Kōta. The effort however, nearly caused his own body to expire from the amount of spiritual energy being channeled through it to fuel the spell. Trivia *Ryuichi's theme song is Break the Sword of Justice from the Tsubasa Chronicles OST. *Ryuichi seems to prefer English names for both his spells and incantations, along with the naming convention for his Anti-Soul arms, however for all of his other equipment, he uses German. *Every member of the Ishida family's name appears to be derived from the father, taking only half the kanji of the fathers name. Ryuken took the "ken" from his father Soken, while Uryuu, took the "ryuu" from his father Ryuken, and finally Ryuichi took the "ryuu" from Uryuu' name. Ryuichi's name is a combination of the kanji in Uryuu's and Ichigo's names. *The author has found an interesting parallel between the naming conventions of the Ishida and their meaning, constructing a poem, each verse representing the next descendant of the Ishida line: ::In the Stone Field Where a River Flows ::A Dragon is Born ::Soaring into the Sky ::Its Flight Brings Rain and Water ::The Dragon is made Ruler of Heaven ::--- Epithet of the Ishida Category:Illuminate Void Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Fanon Character